Confrontations
by Jakefromstatefarm6
Summary: What SHOULD have happened when Olivia came to the precinct to see Elliot in "underbelly". WARNING: High alert of retardedness.


**My English teacher said I could start off eighth grade with extra credit if I have at least five stories out before school starts so... Here ya go.**

Disclaimer: All I own is the shit nobody has heard of…shame

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Stabler," Olivia says sweetly to the blonde woman sitting at her old desk.

"Oh, he's in an interview but if you want someone to take your statement, I am his partner, Detective Beck," Dani looks up at Olivia.

"Excuse me? Say that again," Olivia says trying to clarify. Truthfully, Olivia knew what she meant by it, Dani thinks she is a rape victim. She tries so hard not to cause a scene and get pulled into Cragen's office as usual.

"My part…ner is bu…sy so me, Da…ni Beck, can take your state…ment," Dani replies impatiently.

Olivia's nice act burst into flames, she bends over her old desk and whispers harshly. "Listen here you little shitty blonde bimbo, he is not your, partner he is mine. You're only a fucking temporary, I'm permanent. And I'm not a fucking rape victim you little whore. And who the hell told you, you can have MY desk. I swear if you try and tell anyone I said this next part I will not only deny it, but I will make your life a living hell. If you don't stay away from Elliot and this unit, I will cut you up, limb by limb, organ by organ, throw you into a suitcase, and sell you to foreigners. And I'll make sure you're nappy do rag hair is sold as weave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Danielle says on the verge of tears.

"Good! Now, welcome to SVU, Olivia Benson style," Olivia returns to her original position and grins.

About twenty seconds later two male detectives come up behind Olivia. One wraps his arms around her from behind and the other runs beside her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Munch! Fin! I missed you guys so much! How are you two?" Playfully smacking John on the face, notifying him to release her cheek. He does so and Fin lets go of her also. She turns around and hugs each detective.

"Can't complain," Fin answers.

"Okay, but better now that you're here,"John says after Fin.

Listening to their conversation, Dani couldn't believe her ears. They were friends with this psycho. At that moment Olivia turns her head and glares at Dani, Dani gives her a pleading 'spare my life' stare as she quickly turns her head to the computer.

"Aww! Thanks Munch, that's so sweet! Have I got stories to tell you. I went to a protest and this police hit me over the head and gave me a concussion, then told everyone I assaulted him. I woke up in-," Olivia is interrupted by a certain blue eyed man.

"Liv!" Elliot exclaims, running over to Olivia. She puts her arms around his neck, he places his hands on her waist, simultaneously. He lifts her into the air, and spins them both around.

"El! It's so good to see you!" Olivia replies as he puts her down. He quickly remembers Dani awkwardly sitting at Olivia's desk, quickly filling out some sort of paperwork.

"Um, this is Detective Dani Beck, she filled in while you were under. Dani, this is Detective Olivia Benson, my partner," Elliot explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea we've meet. Dani was just telling me how she's got you're six,"Olivia smirks.

Munch clears his throat,"more like six side". Fin and Munch remark in unison.

"Jinx!"They both say.

"Stop," They say in unison for the third time in a row.

"They spend to much time together," Olivia says.

"Elliot can I talk to you?" Dani asks. Elliot nods, as he walks off, he whispers something into Olivia's ear and she nods..

Dani stops in the media room, and closes the door behind both of them. She didn't know how to say this or how to react but, she wanted people to know the real Olivia Benson, starting with Elliot.

"What did she say to you?" Elliot just came right out with it.

"She-. Hold up someone texted me," Dani said taking out her phone.

_(212)-571-9854:_

_Ahh. So I got myself a little snitch! Behave yourself I'm ALWAYS watching. Tell him and you're dead._

Danielle's body starts to shake rapidly as she bursts into tears. All she wants is her life back. Truth is she had never been more scared in her life, and if Elliot and this unit came with this much fear and sufferings she wanted nothing to do with him. In confusion, Elliot tries to catch her in one of his warm embraces. She backs up into a corner holding up her fingers to form a cross.

"Get the fuck away from me! You're not worth it, I'm not risking my life to be with you! Don't you know she will kill me? I can't do this anymore, this is to much to handle!" She shrieks. As paranoid as can be little Dani flees for the door, leaving Elliot dumbfounded.

"DETECTIVE BENSON?! DETECTIVE BENSON?! Please don't kill me, I'm sorry, I'll get out of you're way. You'll NEVER see me again," Dani looks for Olivia. She spots her in the squad room laughing at Fin and Munch still mimicking each other like children. She runs over and gets down on her knees. Everyone stops to witness the drama, Detective Gadson pulls out her phone to record.

"Send me this shit when you're done," Fin whispers into the detective's ear.

"Like I wasn't going to already," Gadson smirks.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'LL BEHAVE MYSELF! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! YOU WIN!" Dani clutches Olivia's leg.

"Do you need to go to the hospital. My car is right outside," Olivia suggests, holding her hand out. Dani flings herself over a desk for protection.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELLLLLP! You're all cops, arrest this psycho!"Dani exclaims pointing to Olivia. Maybe if this was a different Olivia, they would have took action. Not their sweet, caring, innocent little Olivia. Just then Cragen's door flings open, and a very unhappy Superior Officer storms out.

"Detective Beck, what the hell are you doing?! This is a place of business, it is not an insane asylum! Everyone get back to work! That means you Detective Gadson! Put away your phone this instant! Where's Elliot?!" Cragen scolds. Gadson ends her video, while walking away in shame.

"I'm over here sir," Elliot answers sitting on his desk.

"And you couldn't control your partner?! I swear, all goes to hell when Olivia's gone. Someone drive Dani to the hospital," Cragen shout. Three unis pick Dani up and they drag her towards the elevators. All watch her kick and scream like a retarded llama.

"Captain?" Liv says trying to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" He barks, still not fully paying attention. As he's shoe-ing detectives away, she walks up to him.

"I just came to tell you I'm not ready to come back," Olivia states. Those words, that voice...oh god it's Olivia.

"Actually, we sord of need you now that Detective whats her face is in a mental hospital," Cragen remarks bluntly.

"Well I guess…since I'm here already," Olivia awkwardly replies.

Eliot and Olivia cheerfully walk into the bar hand in hand.

"And the award for best performance goes to… give me a beat Fin," Elliot says in a deep Hollywood voice.

"Oh so just because I'm black and in a different reality I might have been a rapper means that I can make a solid swagilicious beat?" Fin asks defensively.

"Well thanks for ruining a perfectly good dramatic effect. Give me the damn beat," Elliot replies.

"Man fuck yourself,"Fin says as he firmly beats on one of the tables.

"Olivia Benson for her leading role in Scare the Shit Out of Dani Beck," Elliot finishes. Everyone in the bar cheers even the people no one knows or gives two shits about.

"Really, I was that good?" Olivia wonders out loud.

"Liv, we put a bug on your desk so we could hear what you were saying. You were scarier than the devil and Munch wearing speedos during the summer in Miami," Fin shivers and downs his whole beer in one go.

"You still having those dreams?" Olivia questions as she and Elliot muffle soft snickers.

"I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED TO CALL THEM NIGHTMARES?!" Fin exclaims.

"Okay, okay nightmares. Jesus, Fin, you need to chill. Anyways to answer your question, I whispered the number to Liv as Dani pulled me to the media room,"Elliot replies pushing some stray hairs out Olivia's face. She smiles and kisses Elliot on the cheek, like a little school girl.

"We're all happy for you two but, please the last thing we need is Cragen or someone from IAB coming in and busting all of our asses," Fin states.

"I'm sorry Fin. I just missed my Ellie Wellie soo much," Olivia pouts.

"Aww and I missed my Livvy Bear," Elliot tells her. They both smile and rub each others' noses together.

"Okay Ew," Casey remarks turning the bar stool around.

"Not this crap again," Fin says after Casey. Fin gets up and leaves without paying for his beer.

"Um I guess I should leave," Huang says get out of their booth.

"Wait when did George get here?" Olivia asks Elliot as she pulls back. He shrugs and says, "I don't know he's just floats around".

**... So now I need two more stories. Oh yea! For more E/O stories that aren't retarded I wrote two called Final Questions and Surprises. But I'm working on two more they will be called Turning tables and Denial with Desires.**


End file.
